Mitsui's Birthday Surprise
by shoseki
Summary: It's Mitsui's birthday, so what kind of gift will his basketball family have in store for him? (shonen-ai, one-shot)


**Mitsui's Birthday Surprise  
  
_Author: Shoseki_  
  
**

* * *

(Mitsui's POV)  
  
This is just not fair! How could that damn Akagi kick me out of practice today!? He embarrassed me in front of Min-kun, and to add to that, today is my birthday too. Can't he just give me a damn consideration? And come to think of it... I don't even remember doing anything wrong. I was just shooting my perfect [1] three pointers, and then all of a sudden he shouts that I'm kicked out of the court. He's acting like he has PMS [2] but that can't be, because he's no woman...(shudder)... definitely no woman!  
  
What am I going to do now!? My parents aren't home and the team is still practicing. It's too early to go home and sleep... it's only 3:00 pm! And I want to celebrate dammit! It's not everyday that you turn a year older. Now who could I invite?  
  
Hmm... I know! I'll just call Tetsuo[3] and the guys! I'll have to hurry though so I have to start running home.

* * *

I stop dead in my tracks.  
  
Damn! I'm already exhausted! But that's not the reason why I stopped. I think someone's following me.  
  
I look around but I see no one. I just shrug and run again. Funny, now I think I hear Sakuragi and Ryota laughing.

* * *

(Normal POV)  
  
"Phew, that was close. I thought he was going to see us." Ryota said.  
  
"You didn't have to worry Ryochin! We'll not get caught with the tensai's foolproof plan." The self proclaimed tensai boasted.  
  
"And climbing trees is in your plan?" Ryota countered.  
  
"No Ryochin, but I think Gori looks at home here." Sakuragi said while pointing at Akagi who was sitting on one of the branches.  
  
Ryota then looked at Akagi then back to Sakuragi. Soon they were both laughing.

* * *

"Minna-san, I don't think that this is such good idea. It's like were stalkers or something."  
  
"Don't back out now Kogure-sempai." Ayako said.  
  
"Hai, I agree with Aya-chan." Ryota said, but soon, a paper fan connected with his skull.  
  
"Itai! Aya-chan, what was that for? Don't you love me anymore?" Ryota whined.  
  
whack  
  
"Don't call me Aya-chan! And what the hell are you saying?"  
  
"And besides... Kogure-sempai." Ayako started, now ignoring Ryota.  
  
"We need your help." She finished.  
  
"And you agreed earlier to my great plan Megane-kun. Nyahaha!" Sakuragi interjected.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
That word made Sakuragi blink.  
  
"Oh, Kitsune, you're still there. I thought you got lost or something. Why are you still here?"  
  
"None of your business do'aho." Rukawa said, but deep down inside his mind, he was really saying"  
  
'Because I want to be near you do'aho.'

* * *

Sakuragi was really confused by Rukawa's actions. It started earlier this morning while he was discussing his "plan" to his teammates.  
  
(flashback, in the court)  
  
"So, do all of you know what to do?" Sakuragi asked.  
  
"Are you sure he won't kill us with that plan of yours?"  
  
"I'm sure Ryochin. And besides, he won't have nay idea because he's late. Nyahaha! So let's start, who are coming with me to follow Mitchy?"  
  
Ayako, Ryota, Akagi and Kogure raised their hands, but to everyone's surprise, even Rukawa raised his hand.  
  
"Kitsune!? You're coming with us!?"  
  
Rukawa just shrugged.  
  
"I don't have anything to do anyway." He replied in his monotone voice.  
  
Everyone just blinked...and blinked. Sakuragi was the first one to stop from...er...blinking.  
  
"Okay, Gori, you know what to do?" Sakuragi asked Akagi.  
  
Akagi was...well Akagi so Sakuragi received a big bump on the head.  
  
"I am NOT a gorilla, and I know what to do so stop treating me like I'm a slow learner!" Akagi boomed then he stomped to the other side of the court.  
  
"But he sure looks like one..." Sakuragi muttered.  
  
(end flashback...)  
  
[He must have been really bored because he's still here...] Sakuragi thought.

* * *

(Mitsui's POV)  
  
I unlock the front door of the house and step out of my shoes. I'm really so exhausted now...  
  
Good! I see the sofa. Might as well sit for a minute or two.  
  
Creak  
  
What was that? Shit! I forgot to lock the door!  
  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
  
There weren't anymore sounds. Maybe I just imagined it because of my exhaustion. I'm starting to imagine things. Hmm...Might as well watch some t.v. first to take my mind of things.  
  
I reached for the remote on top of the coffee table when I noticed something. There was a figure behind the sofa. I can see from the reflection on the t.v. I can't make it out though. As I was about to face the intruder, some kind of cloth was placed on my face. Then...Everything went...black.

* * *

"I think you killed him Kitsune." Sakuragi said, all the while poking Mitsui's sleeping form.  
  
"It's just chloroform[4] do'aho."  
  
"Chloro...what? Anyway, whatever it is, why are you carrying that kind of thing in your bag?"  
  
"For emergency." Rukawa replied straight-faced.  
  
All of them could only sweat-drop.

* * *

"Damn! Mitsui's heavy! And why is Akagi and Rukawa not helping?" Ryota whined.  
  
Akagi just looked up to the sky and whistled while Rukawa had that blank expression again.  
  
[Those two could be so unreliable sometimes.] Ryota thought.  
  
"Don't worry Ryochin! Ryonan is only a few kilometers away." Sakuragi replied.  
  
"Ryonan!?"  
  
"Shh, Ryochin... you don't wanna wake up Mitchy."  
  
"Oh...yeah, sorry, but can I ask you, why of all places Ryonan!?"  
  
"Because Yohei-kun said that his boyfriend knows a good dating spot there..."  
  
Ryota raised his eyebrow, "Boyfriend?"  
  
"What!? There's nothing wrong about being gay."  
  
"No, I have nothing against gay people... I'm just wondering who."  
  
"Oh, his boyfriend is...hmm...smiley."  
  
"Sendoh!?"  
  
"Yes, why, is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing...I just can't figure out how they ended up together."  
  
"Don't ask me..." Sakuragi shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea how they got together too."

* * *

While Sakuragi and Ryota were talking, Rukawa brought out his cellphone to make a quick call to his house. But because of that, he missed the part where Sakuragi said that: "What!? There's nothing wrong about being gay."

* * *

"But seriously Sakuragi, Mitsui's heavy."  
  
Sakuragi was about to reply again that Ryonan was just a few kilometers away, but he was cut short when he noticed a red Ferrari going their direction.  
  
[Nice car.] he thought.  
  
The car was getting nearer, and nearer, then it suddenly stopped in front of them.  
  
"Rukawa-sama." The driver said acknowledging Kaede.  
  
All of them, except Rukawa (duh) and Mitsui (who was still out cold) had their mouths wide open. There was also on thought currently running in their minds.  
  
[Wow! Rukawa's rich!]  
  
"Hn." Rukawa said acknowledging the driver.  
  
"Do you need me to drive you or..." the driver started.  
  
"I'll drive." Rukawa finished for him.  
  
"Hai, sir." The driver said then stepped out of the car.  
  
"Will you be needing anything else sir?"  
  
"Fetch my bike." Rukawa said then motioned for the others to climb in.  
  
Sakuragi was about to go in the back door when he was stopped by Rukawa.  
  
"Sit here." Rukawa said while pointing at the passenger seat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Directions."  
  
"Oh... Okay."  
  
Unknown to them, their conversation was closely observed by one of the other passengers.

* * *

"Oh shit! Ryota cursed. "I think Mitsui's waking up."  
  
"Here." Rukawa said handing him a few things. A few things that turned out to be a blindfold and some rope.  
  
"What am I going to do with these?"  
  
Rukawa pointed towards his left eye. He then grabbed Sakuragi's left wrist and waved the other man's hand in the air. Ryota saw that gesture from the rearview mirror.  
  
"Oh, okay!" he said. Then he put the blindfold on Mitsui's eyes and tied up the three-pointer's hand.  
  
"Don't tell me that's for emergency too Kitsune." Sakuragi said from the passenger seat.  
  
"Hn."  
  
[Was that a "Hn" yes or a "Hn" no] Sakuragi thought.  
  
Sakuragi then noticed that they were at their destination because he saw his friend outside the "nice dating spot".  
  
"Stop here Kitsune." He said.  
  
As Rukawa pulled over, a sudden scream was heard from Mitsui.  
  
"I'm blind!"  
  
All of them, except for Rukawa, could only sweatdrop.

* * *

(Mitsui's POV)  
  
I could feel as if I'm in a car. Oh shit! I just remembered. Somebody put something on my face then I passed out. Wait a minute... I'm awake now, why is everything still black. No... it can't be.  
  
"I'm blind!" I shouted.  
  
Wait...I can feel as though I'm being led out of the car. Was I kidnapped? Wait till I get my hands on the damn bastards who blinded me. Wait a minute...are my hand tied? What the hell is going on?  
  
"Don't worry Mitchy, you're not blind." Says someone infront of me. Wait, that voice is familiar.  
  
"Sakuragi?" I asked.  
  
"Hai! The one and only tensai! Nyahaha!"  
  
"Do'aho." Says another voice.  
  
Wait... Rukawa's here too!?  
  
"Sakuragi! What the hell kind of sick joke is this?" I ask.  
  
I can hear chuckles beside me.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Mitchy."

* * *

(Sakuragi's POV)  
  
Hehe, now for part 2 of my genius plan. I walk over to my friend Yohei.  
  
"Yohei, are Bosu Saru and Fuki here?"  
  
He looked confused for a moment, then he nodded.  
  
"I think so. Let me just ask Akira." He said. Then he walked over to where some people were talking.  
  
Akira!? Who was that again? Oh yeah, Smiley. I could see him now returning with Bosu Saru, Fuki and Smiley. Hehe.

* * *

(Mitsui's POV)  
  
What the hell did that saru mean!? Wait a minute, why did it become so quite anyway? I could hear voices earlier. Where are all of them now? Oh wait, somebody's still beside me. We've stopped walking and he/she is now pressing down on my shoulders. Oh, the person wants me to sit.  
  
Now what!?  
  
"May I have your attention minna?" a voice said.  
  
Oh. That's Ayako.  
  
"Okay, thank you all for coming today. There will be food later thanks to the contributions of the Shohoku members and the wonderful boyfriend[5] of the friend[6] of our friend[7]."  
  
Okay...I got lost there.  
  
"So lets all greet the birthday boy. 1, 2, 3..."  
  
"Happy Birtday Mitsui!"  
  
So that's why I'm here. It's a surprise Birthday party. But why am I all tied up?  
  
"But first, we have a special gift for the birthday celebrant."  
  
Oh! A gift! Now what could they have gotten me?  
  
"A special date with someone!" Ayako continues.  
  
Now who could it be?  
  
"But to make it more exciting, Mitsui-sempai will be blindfolded until 5:00 pm. It's now 4:00[8] so he will have a whole hour to date this "special date" of his without any idea of who it is!"  
  
I could hear catcalls from who I presume my guests for my birthday party...Sadists...  
  
"But to make it easier for Mitsui-sempai, we'll let him feel the hand, face and hair of his date.'  
  
Now this is interesting.  
  
"Okay Mitsui-sempai, were removing the ropes so please don't cheat okay?"  
  
"Fine." I answer. They don't even trust me.  
  
"Okay." Ayako started again.  
  
"Mr. Date, could you please extend your hand towards Mitsui-sempai?"  
  
Mr... I'm dating a guy? But it doesn't matter 'coz I like a guy...a lot. Oh well, here goes nothing.  
  
Funny, I think this person is big. I can feel that he has big hands and when I say big, I mean B.I.G.  
  
Wait maybe it's Akagi... I think I'm gonna faint.  
  
"Okay Mr.Date, could you please let Mitsui-sempai touch your face?"  
  
I'm touching "Mr.Date's" face now. I move my hand down. I think I'm touching his lips now. Big lips...  
  
I let my hand drop. This can't be Akagi...right?  
  
"Okay, Mr.Date, let Mitsui-sempai touch your hair."  
  
If "Mr. Date's" hair is cut military style, then I'm really going to faint.  
  
I'm touching his hair now. I think I can feel...gel. And he's hair is long and spiky. May be his hair style is like that Sendoh character.  
  
"Thank you Mr.Date. Now you'll accompany Mitsui-sempai for 1 hour w/o revealing your identity. And also to help us in that, well have someone speak for you. Enjoy."  
  
Did I say that they were sadists?  
  
"Anou." "Mr. Date" starts. His voice is squeaky and high pitched.  
  
Now I can hear whispering in front of me. Must be "Mr.Date" is dictating what he wants to say to his "voice".  
  
"Sorry for the trouble that we have caused you."  
  
Wow! He has manners, and that's rare.  
  
"It's okay." I reply.

* * *

Time flies when you're having fun they say... and they're right. I'm really enjoying "Mr.Date's" company. It's like I know him but I'm not sure because of that annoying, high pitched, and squeaky voice and the "informal" introduction earlier.  
  
"One hour's up." Ayako said.  
  
Good. Now I can eat and see "Mr.Date's" face. Who knows, "Mr.Date" might be who I think he is.  
  
I blink my eyes to get used to the light. I try to focus my vision on the person in front of me and I see...  
  
"Akagi!?"  
  
"No, I'm not your date. I'm just blocking your view." He said.  
  
Ass.  
  
"I'm your date." A voice from behind him says.  
  
Akagi moves aside and I see...Min-kun.  
  
"Could we go somewhere?" he asks.  
  
I nod and I follow him out.

* * *

I knew it was kinda him. The way "Mr.Date" spoke. Not the voice. Definitely not the voice, but the same politeness was there. I just adore that about him. Then I noticed that he stopped walking and he is now looking at the beach[9]. It's nice here... I dunno where "here" is though...  
  
"Hisashi." He starts but he seems a bit tensed.  
  
Wait a minute, did he just call me by my first name!? Oh my God! I think I died and went to heaven.  
  
"Are you angry?" he suddenly asks.  
  
"Huh?" I ask back.  
  
Why should I be angry? In facti'm so happy right now.  
  
"Are you angry...that the guys set you up on a date with a...er...guy?"  
  
Oh that.  
  
"I'm not angry."  
  
The tension in his shoulders seems to disappear.  
  
"So you're okay about dating guys?" he asks.  
  
"Yes, you know, we fall in love with a person themselves and not to their gender[9]."  
  
He smiles.  
  
"You love...er...a guy?" he asks again. But this time, his smile seems to falter a bit.  
  
"I don't know if its love I feel, but I know I like that person." I answer hesitantly.  
  
"Can I ask who?"  
  
"Uhm..." This could be it. If I told him now then it would be like an indirect announcement or something.  
  
"It's okay if you don't wanna tell me... it's none of my business anyway..."  
  
And then he whispers something to himself that sounded suspiciously like "Sakuragi was wrong then." Or something.  
  
"It IS your business." I say suddenly. Now he looks all confused. It's just so cute .  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like you Min-kun." I say.  
  
"I...I" he starts. Guess he's all tongue tied.  
  
"It's okay...I understand if you don't feel the same..."  
  
"No!" he shouts.  
  
"Huh?" I ask. Now I'm the one confused.  
  
"I was just...shocked...I...I...like you too Sashi-kun."  
  
Did he just say what I heard him say? Or is my mind playing games with me again. And did he call me Sashi-kun?  
  
"What?" I ask again. I could be hearing things you know. I just wanna be sure. And hear it again if that's what I heard.  
  
"I like you Sashi-kun. Can I call you Sashi-kun?"  
  
"I'll let you call me that if you allow me to call you Min-kun."  
  
"Deal."  
  
I smile at him. After a few minutes of silence, I turn to him and ask him one of the questions that has been bugging me.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Hai, what is it?"  
  
"Who planned this whole thing anyway?"  
  
"Sakuragi-kun." He answers.

* * *

So Min-kun told me the whole story. All about Sakuragi's plan and the people involved. He also told me that Sakuragi said that he noticed a chance between Min-kun and me. He also added in some info about Rukawa's unexpected presence.  
  
"Are you angry with Sakuragi-kun?" he asks suddenly.  
  
"Yes! What kind of person plans to kidnap their friend anyway?[10]"  
  
I look at him and I think he's becoming pale.  
  
"Jyodan da yo. Jyodan.[11] I'm really so happy now. I could kiss him now because of happiness...no wait...maybe not. But I still can't believe that the kid was observant."  
  
"Maybe not that observant." Min-kun suddenly interjects.  
  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
  
"Well let's just say that it's because on a certain kitsune."  
  
"Oh."

* * *

After a while we decided to go back in. It was pretty dark now.  
  
Wow! The place is pretty much deserted now. I didn't realize that we stayed outside that long. I was about to call for Min-kun when I spot a mop of red hair. Beside the mop of red-hair, I could see some blackish- green hair. I move near them so that I would be able to hear their conversation. Hehe.  
  
"It's late." Sakuragi says.  
  
"I'll drive you home." Rukawa replies to him.  
  
Sakuragi doesn't reply for a moment. Maybe he's thinking.  
  
"Okay. But the tensai is only coming with you because it's late and because there is no more bus at this time."  
  
It is really that late?  
  
Then he whispers,  
  
"I don't have any money too."  
  
Oh... that's the real reason. I thought Min-kun and I would have to walk back to Shohoku or maybe we could rent a room or something... hehe now that's a thought.  
  
"Do'aho."  
  
Seems Rukawa heard that too. They are now moving towards the door and what is that I see? Rukawa's smiling! How could Sakuragi not see that!? And I thought he was observant. Hmm...I think I know how to repay him for all of this. I've known about his little crush on the resident kitsune for a while now. But I'm not sure if he himself is aware of it nn;  
  
"Sashi-kun!" Min-kun calls while waving at me. Well maybe I'll return the favor some other time... I do have a date with my Min-kun tomorrow.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Author's notes:  
  
[1] Concited, isn't he?

[2] PMS-Premenstrual Syndrome is a combination of physical and mood changes so that means that people who undergo this stage are quite cranky.

[3] Is the biker's guy's name Tetsuo? I can't remember...

[4] Chloroform- chemical used to make people unconscious.

[5] Sendoh

[6] Yohei

[7] Sakuragi

[8] Let's just say that they are 1 hour away from Ryonan okay?

[9] Let's just say again that there is a beach in Ryonan. Maybe we could also say that that's where Sendoh always fishes.

[10] The one's from the movie "Jawbreaker". They kidnap their friend as a prank and she ends up dead.

[11] to anyone who didn't get who the other "dates" were, the one who presented his hand was=Uozomi

[12] Face=Fukuda

[13] Hair= who else but Sendoh

[14] Well here is my b-day fic for Mitsu-sama. Hope you liked it. Also please tell me what you think. Was it bad? Good? Feedbacks are always appreciated.  
  
The pretty review button is down here somewhere...


End file.
